Chaos' Assassin and More?
by Atramentous StygianIron
Summary: The usual Percy Jackson/Chaos story. But with a twist. Read and find out what! Sorry this story has been already uploaded, but I accidentaly deleted the story so I had to up load it all over again. Again, Sorry!
1. Heartbreak, Flashback and Chaos' Wife?

Percy's pov:

I honestly can't believe that she'd do this to me. I loved her, I gave her everything that she wanted and still she cheated on me. With my own brother no less.

I think that I should introduce myself.

I 'm Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, hero and savior of Olympus, ext, ext.

I just couldn't believe she'd do this, after everything that we have done together.

Flashback:

After a hade come back from a year long quest to capture 10 of Athena's owls and 15 of Apollo's sacred red cows , I had finally gotten Athena's blessing to marry Annabeth , one of her many daughter's.

When I got back to camp I searched everywhere, from her cabin to the woods, soon I decided to check the beach, but when I got there I saw something that would scar me for the rest of my life.

I saw Annabeth and my half brother, Simon lying on the sand having sex.

I felt as if my heart had been ripped out, thrown to a Piranha, regurgitated and then smashed to peaces with a hammer.

Then I felt anger, the sky darkened to a black that even Hades would envy, the ground cracked and split and the creek rose and started to get restless.

Annabeth saw it and looked around, when her eyes landed on me she screamed then got Simon to look at me too. He freaked out to and both started to scoot away from me, trying (and failing miserably) to calm me down with a friendly conversation.

"H-hey, Percy how's i-it g-going?" Simon stuttered. I didn't reply and just glared harder at them.

They quaked with fear as my anger got the best of me and it started to rain heavily, the creek rose up to meet the rain and than turned to the slut and the bastard, rearing up like a snake and shot towards Annabeth and Simon, but it stopped half way and seemed to be fighting itself.

I instantly knew that my dad was fighting against me and that hurt, knowing my own Farther was helping my enemy.

But I soon (shockingly) over-powered him and sent the wave, now higher that the Empire State Building, crashing down onto my half brother and my now ex-girlfriend, both were drenched and I let myself get wet too.

Suddenly a black vortex appeared and a woman wearing a black dress stepped out. Her dress looked extra expensive, she had midnight black hair and an extremely powerful aura.

" Who are you?" I asked her, my anger forgotten and replaced with suspicion and curiosity.

"I am Chaos' wife, Vallahallmara, Co-Creator of the Seven universes, Co-Master of the Void, and Mother to the Primordial Gods, and before you ask I am here for you" Vallahallmara said stunning and shocking us all.

**This is how you say her name: Val-ahal-mara , see you next time!**


	2. Revelation

**Sorry, but I've ben busy with homework and stuff like that, so I'm very sorry to keep you whating for the next chapter. Hopefully the next chapter's will come to me a lot faster that Chapter 2 has. If you don't mind I'd read Chapter 1 again because I will be changing it slightly to fit in with what I have decided to do to make this story different to all the other stories with the Chaos/Percy setting. Anyway, on with the story!**

Chaos' Pov:

I am fading fast now, and I know that I don't have much time, but I must find someone or something to infuse my power into. Suddenly I felt massive emotional pain shoot through me, and I looked at the First Planet, Earth.

A very, very powerful Greek demi-god was watching as someone special to him, probobly his mate, cheated on him with another male. I imeadeatly knew this was the person that I had to claim and infuse with my power. The ony problem was figuring out just how to do it.

I have an idea, but it's very dangerous, I'll just have to try it and see what happens. Maybe my wife, Vallahallmara, will know if it's a good idea or not.

Percy's Pov:

'Why would Chaos' wife want to do with me, out of every other demi-god there is in the world?' I thought

"I am here, and I have chosen you, young one, because you have had everyone you care about taken away from you and so you have no one left to protect, no one but the Plannet in itself."said the strange lady.

"I know that, but why me? There are hundreds of other demi-gods that have been abandoned. So why me?" I said.

"You are a very special demi-god the type that hasn't been seen before in the last six and a half billion years. Only five hundred years after the First Planet was created. Back then, the power balancewas very weak, but back then there was no demi-gods, because there were no Gods to begin with. This type of Half-blood wasn't hald human, hald God. No this Half-blood was half Demon, half Primordial.

Theese creatures are very powerful, but it seems like they have gone extinct because they are know where to be found. They hold tremendous amounts of power and are highly dangerous when threatened or just andry." Val said.

"Okay, but why are you telling me this?" , I questioned.

"Because you are not half God, half Human, but nor are you half Demon hald Primordial. No you are a direct Son of Chaos and I." Vallahallmara explained.

"What do you mean I'm not a son of Poseidon? How am I your son? Why don't I attract impossible amounts of monsters? If I'm not me then who am I really? Why am I on Earth and not with you? Is Percy even my real n-" She cut me short.

"Percy! Be quiet! If you want your answers then listen! No you are not a Son of Poseidon as I said before you are Chaos and I's direct child, unlike all the others.

My self and Chaos joined both hands and minds and you were created within a nebular. You dont attract large amounts of monsters because I suprest your powers from over loading and sending up a signal like a fire work for the monsters, so you should be greatful in that area.

You are still you, this is just your human form. You are one Earth because when you were born, we were in the middle of a War with the Darkness the rules a small part in the west side of the Severn Universes. And lastly, no Percy Jackson is not your real name, your real name is Anorca."


	3. Wiped Memory and Dissapearance

_**It seem's like theese chapters are coming along quite quickly. **_

_Annabeth's Pov:_

"How is HE your son? He's a dork, why don't you just disown HIM and claim Simon as your son? Simon is SO much better that THAT idiot." I said.

"Shut it you self-obsorbed bitch!" Prissy said.(**Yeah I kinda stole that from Clarassie.)**

"Hey, hey don't you talk like that the MY Annabeth, you dim-witted bastard!" Handsome Simon said.

"I will not have you two talking like that to My son!'' said that crazy lady, Chaos' wife.

"And what are you gonna do,hey?", My Simon said.

"You don't want to piss ME off , you insolent boy!" Vallahallmara said. **(Quite the mouthful,I know.)**

"Vallahallmara, or Mother, whatever you wanna call yourself, why have you come here, and why now?" He asked.

"I have come here because you are kneeded by both me and Chaos, you are our sole heir to the Throne. And I came here now because you are of age to accept the title of being Chaos' heir and other things." She explained.

"Do I have to go now?" Percy asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid you do have to go now, as in right now." Val Said.

"Okay Mother, but before we go I'd like for you to wipe their memories of ever hearing this conversation and replace it with memories of me yelling and then walking away and out of the camp, never to return." Jackson said, making both Simon and me very angry, I mean who is he to tell her to take our memories, I mean I want to be able to tell the whole camp and the Gods just how wimpy he is and that he's not even Poseidon's Son.

"Yes my son I was just thinking of doing that my self, Although I don't think Miss Chase and Mr Johnson are very happy about that, oh well."Said Val. She's such a bitch.

As soon as Val had said that a blinding black heat had radiated off her and envolped both me and Simon.

_**Percy's Pov:**_

As soon as the black heat had vannished from Annabeth and...Him, they stumbled about like drunks, it was quite funny when Simon tripped Annabeth up and then colapsed on top of her.

"Anorca, son I think we should go before they see us an wonder why if they saw you walking out of Camp, you would be standing right infront of them" Said my Mother.

"Yeah, right, but before we go I woud like to ask you a question. Why do I only have my Water Powers?" I questioned.

"Well, if you must know, if I ahd let you keep all the powers that you would have normally, than you would have blown the whole First Planet up into nothing." She said.

"Oh, right, hehe," I said nervously.

After I said that Mom clapped her hands and we were envolped in the same black heat that envolped Annabeth and Simon. When the black heat faded we were nowhere to be found. Hopefully for ever. I hate that Camp.


	4. Chapter 4

_**SORRY GUYS, BUT I THINK THAT I WILL BE REWRITTING THIS STORY, BECAUSE IT SEEMS KINDA RUSHED AND NOT VERY UNIQUE TO ME SO IM GONNA REWRITE IT. **_

_**I'VE NOT BEEN VERY INTO THIS STORY SO FAR BECAUSE OF OTHER THINGS I NEED TO DO AND SORT OUT, SUCH AS HELPING MY FAMILY SORT OUT THREE FUNERALS, AND HELP MY FATHER RUN THE BUSINESS, AND I BASICALLY FORGOT ABOUT THIS STORY.**_

_**I **__**AM **__**GONNA KEEP THIS STORY UP, BUT DELETE THE CHAPTERS ONE BY ONE AS I REWRITE THEM.**_

_**I HOPE THAT YOU ACTUALLY READ ATHOR'S NOTES, INSTEAD OF JUST SIGHING AND FINDING ANOTHER STORY TO READ. BECAUSE IF YOU DO THAT YOU WON'T KNOW.**_

_***MERDERESS***_


End file.
